Bionicle Chronicles 2: Beware the Bohrok
Bionicle Chronicles 2: Beware the Bohrok ist das zweite Buch der Reihe Bionicle Chronicles und schildert die Ereignisse des Bohrok-Kriegs. Einleitung: Die Legende von Mata Nui Die Einleitung ist identisch mit der von Bionicle Chronicles 1: Tale of the Toa. Kapitel 1: Underground Ein Bohrok in seinem Kokon hört eine Stimme: "Es muss gesäubert werden." Er erwacht. Der Bohrok erkennt, dass die Säuberungsmission der Bohrok beginnen muss. Der Bohrok stößt einige weitere schlafende Bohrok an, bis ihm ein zweiter benommen antwortet: "Säubere alles." Die Stimme erklingt nun beiden im Ohr: "Alle Hindernisse müssen beseitigt werden." Doch der erste Bohrok erkennt, dass es noch zu früh ist, die Zeit jedoch bald kommen würde. Kapitel 2: The Calm before the Storm Die Toa, endlich wieder an der Oberfläche, können ihr Glück über ihren ersten Sieg kaum fassen. Dennoch fragen sie sich, was Makuta als nächstes für sie in petto haben würde. Lewa meint, dass Makuta sich jetzt erschrocken vor ihnen verstecken würde, Kopaka hingegen hält diese Bemerkung für absoluten Unsinn. Daraufhin bemerkt Onua etwas. Die Erde beginnt zu Beben. Die Toa fragen sich ob das der erwachende Mata Nui sein könnte. Doch das Beben wird immer stärker. Felsen stürzen in die Tiefe. Bäume werden entwurzelt. Der Boden bricht an manchen Stellen auf. Weitere Schockwellen erschüttern die Insel. Konnte das wirklich Mata Nui sein? Kapitel 3: The Awakening Im Nest erwacht ein Bohrok. Diesmal erkennt er, dass es Zeit ist. Weitere Bohrok erwachen. Erst Dutzende, dann Hunderte, dann Tausende. Sie erkannten, dass ihre Pflicht wartete. Währenddessen endeckt Pohatu einen verängstigten Ta-Matoraner. Die Toa fragen ihn, was er so weit von Ta-Koro zu suchen hat. Doch der Matoraner ist so paralysiert, dass er die Toa nicht bemerkt. Er redet die ganze Zeit nur ine Wort vor sich hin: "Bohrok." Egal was die Toa versuchen sie bekommen keine genaueren Auskünfte von dem verstörten Matoraner. Die Toa eilen nach Ta-Koro und fragen sich verwundert: "Was ist ein Bohrok?" Kapitel 4: The Arrival Die Toa kommen in Ta-Koro an und finden totale Zerstörung vor. Ta-Koro selbst ist zwar noch unbeschädigt, die Felshalde davor jedoch ein Trümmerfeld. Die Verursacher sind je ein Schwarm Pahrak und Kohrak. Die Toa bringen den geschockten Matoraner in Sicherheit und begeben sich in den Kampf. Lewa will einen Wirbelsturm beschwören wird aber von dem Eisstrahl eines Kohraks getroffen und fällt zu Boden. Tahu kann ihn gerade noch vor dem Schwarm retten. Lewa springt auf und will einen weiteren Angriff starten, doch die Bohrok scheint das nicht zu stören. Onua kommt zu dem Schluss, dass die Bohrok sich nicht um Lebewesen kümmern solange diese sie nicht von ihrer Mission abhalten. Pohatu erwidert, dass sie genau das aber tun müssten. Es gelingt Lewa und Gali durch Kombination ihrer Kräfte die Bohrok mit einem gewaltigen Unwetter davonzujagen. Doch ein Bohrok bleibt zurück. Pohatu entdeckt dessen Krana und wundert sich, was das ist. Die Frage wird ihm von Turaga Vakama beantwortet, der gerade aus dem Dorf kommt. Er erzählt, dass ihm die Legenden über die Bohrok bekannt seien und dass er und die anderen Turaga gebetet haben, dass sie Legenden bleiben. Weiterhin warnt er die Toa vor der überwältigen Macht die sie besitzen und vor den Krana, diese seltsamen Objekte die Pohatu entdeckt hat. Weiterhin beschreibt er die unterschiedlichen schrecklichen Fähigkieten der sechs Schwärme. Auf Lewas Frage hin sagt er, dass die einzige Hoffnung die Bohrok zu besiegen darin liegt alle 48 Krana zu sammeln, fügt aber hinzu, dass er nicht weiß wie das den Toa helfen würde, nur dass es dies tut. Die Toa beschließen sich gegen Gali Einwände zu trennen. Dann ruft Vakama ihnen noch nach, dass sie sich vor den Krana hüten müsen, da sie den Geist kontrollieren können und selbst Toa nicht immun sind. Kapitel 5: Mountains Crumble Pohatu erreicht Po-Koro und bemerkt dass die Bohrok den Weg der Prophezeiungen zerstören und sich dem Dorf immer mehr nähern. Es gelingt im Onewa vor einem Pahrak zu retten und den Turaga davon zu überzeugen, dass das Skulpturenfeld verloren ist und sie sich auf das Dorf fokussieren müssen. Pohatu bleibt jedoch im Feld. Mit einem Trick gelingt es ihm einen der Pahrak unter einer einstürzenden Skulptur einzuklemmen und dessen Krana an sich zu bringen. Pohatu wiederholt die Prozedur bis er einige Krana zusammenhat. Nach einiger Zeit hört er einen Matoraner oben von der Stadtmauer rufen, dass weitere Bohrok kommen. Diesmal sind es Lehvak, deren Säure selbst Fels auflösen kann. Obwohl Pohatu selbst verzweifelt ist, da er nicht einmal darin Erfolg hatte einen Schwarm davonjagen, verbreitet er Hoffnung unter den Matoranern. Kapitel 6: Earth Trembles Onua ist auf dem Weg nach Onu-Koro und hört Bohrok-Geräusche. Er bricht durch eine Wand und sieht dass, die Nachbarhöhle nur so vor Nuhvok wimmelt. Da die Höhle nur wenige hundert Meter von Onu-Koro entfernt liegt, beschließt Onua die Bohrok um jeden Preis aufzuhalten. Die Nuhvok versuchen nämlich die ganze Höhle zum Einsturz zu bringen. Onua stürzt sich mit eingen Bohrok in den Zweikampf aber für jeden Bohrok den er außer Gefecht setzt, kommen weitere nach. Er erkennt, dass er auf Strategie setzen muss. Er gräbt einen Graben um die letzten der noch stehenden Säulen und als sich die Bohrok den Säulen nähern stößt sie Onua in den Graben, in dem sie dann festsitzen. Die Strategie scheint aufzugeben, es gelingt Onua sogar ein komplettes Set Krana zu sammeln. Dann taucht jedoch plötzlich ein Nuhvok-Va auf, der einen Rückzugsbefehl erteilt. Innerhalb von Sekunden sind sämtliche Bohrok verschwunden. Verwundert macht sich Onua weiter auf den Weg nach Onu-Koro. Er findet es unzerstört vor und trifft auf Turaga Whenua. Dieser will Onua danken, als plötzlich eine Sturmflut durch die Haupthöhle prescht und alles mit sich reißt. Onua kann sich geradenoch an einen Vorsprung festhalten.Das Ergebnis ist eine Katastrophe. Obwohl Onua und Whenua die Welle unbeschadet überstehen, werden alle Verzierungen der Häuser durch die enorme Wucht zerstört. Die beiden beschließen nach den Einwohnern zu sehen und die Höhle zu evakuieren. Weiterhin wollen sie die anderen Dörfer besuchen um sich zu verbünden. Die Bohrok setzten schließlich auf Vielzahl und Einigkeit. Sie erkennen, dass es fatal wäre wenn sie nicht das selbe tun. Kapitel 7: Ambush! Lewa geht nach Le-Koro um nach dem Rechten zu sehen und bemerkt plötzlich das Rauch in der Nähe des Dorfes aufsteigt. Seine Schritte beschleunigend, denkt er darüber nach einen Matoranertrupp aufzustellen um den vormarschierenden Bohrok Einhalt zu gebieten. Doch als Lewa in Le-Koro ankommt, findet er ein Bild des Schreckens vor. Alle Le-Matoraner tragen Krana!!! Turaga Matau, ebenfalls eine Krana tragend, heißt Lewa willkommen... Kapitel 8: Danger beneath the Waves Gali geht zu ihrem Dorf und kommt auf dem Weg durch den Dschungel. Da bemerkt sie plötzlich, dass etwas nicht stimmt. Plötzlich geht ein Baum neben ihr in Flammen auf und einige Tahnok und ein Tahnok-Va brechen durchs Unterholz. Doch aufgrund der Nässe des Wipfels gelingt es den Tahnok nicht den Baum zu zerstören. Der Tahnok-Va erkennt, dass sie hier nichts ausrichten können und entscheiden sich nach Nordwesten (Po-Wahi) zu gehen. Gali versucht sie aufzuhalten und beschwört einen Regenschauer herauf, der die Flammen der Tahnok löscht und den Boden so weich macht, dass einer von ihnen einsinkt. Gali entnimmt ihm seine Krana und erkennt, dass darin die wahre Energie der Bohrok liegt. Dann entschließt sie sich, sich zu beeilen um in Ga-Koro nach dem Rechten zu sehen, um sich danach mit den anderen Toa zu besprechen. Kapitel 9: Lost Lewa jetzt von einer Krana verseucht, stolpert über eine Wurzel und kommt in Rage. Plötzlich empfindet er Wut gegenüber der gesamten Umgebung. Plötzlich hört er die Botschaft der Bohrok in seinem Kopf, dass er alles säubern soll. Lewa versucht sich verzweifelt an seine Pflicht als Toa zu erinnern, doch die Krana ist stärker und zwingt ihn dazu die Wurzel herauszureißen und weitere Verwüstung anzurichten. Von nun an fungiert Lewa als Bohrok. Kapitel 10: Fire and Ice Kopaka hält eine Krana in der Hand und erinnert sich an das Geschehen. Zuerst war er nach Ko-Koro gegangen, um nachzusehen ob die Bohrok es schon erreicht hatten, was noch nicht der Fall gewesen war. Dann jedoch hatte er bemerkt, dass ein Schwarm Tahnok bereits in der Nähe gewütet hatte. Dann hatte Kopaka die Tahnok verfolgt und davongejagt, in dem er einen von ihnen eingefroren hatte. Obwohl er gewussst hatte, dass sie zurückkommen würden um Ko-Koro auszulöschen, hatte er sich auf den Weg zu den anderen Toa gemacht, Gali, Pohatu und Onua dabei geholfen einem Tahnok Schwarm eine Falle zu stellen und war jetzt in Richtung Süden gegangen, um nach Tahu zu sehen. Kopaka entschließt sich weiter zu gehen und erspäht einen einzelnen Tahnok-Va. Er beschließt ihm zu folgen. Der Tahnok-Va führt in zu einer Felshalde. Hoch konzentriert bemerkt Kopaka fast zu spät einen Säurestrahl, der ihn nur knapp verfehlt. Plötzlich rast ein ganzer Schwarm Lehvak auf ihn zu. Er versucht sie zu stoppen, doch sie ignorieren ihn einfach und drehen sich nach Osten in Richtung Le-Wahi. Mittlerweile ist der Tahnok-Va bereits verschwunden und Kopaka sucht ihn. Da taucht ein Pahrak-Va auf, der auf eine bestimmte Felsformation zuhält und verschwindet. Kopaka wartet ein ganze Weile, doch der Pahrak-Va taucht nicht wieder auf. Weitere Bohrok tauchen auf und verschwinden in dem Felsring. Er entscheidet sich gerade dazu in den Felsring zu steigen und nachzusehen, als plötzlich hunderte von Bohrok aus der Felsformation hervorbrechen. Als der Schwarm verschwunden ist, geht Kopaka in den Felsring und sieht einen Tunnel. Er späht hinein und sieht Hunderte von Bohrok durch die Seitengänge des Tunnels laufen. Er erkennt, dass sie sich alle sammeln, um wie der vorherige Schwarm an die Oberfläche zu steigen und die Insel zu verwüsten. Kopaka beschließt sofort die Toa zu versammeln um ihnen von dieser allesändernden Begebenheit zu berichten. Kapitel 11: The Betrayal Onua läuft an der Grenze von Po-Wahi entlang und erinnert sich. Zuerst hatte er Pohatu und Gali bei einer Falle für die Tahnok geholfen, war dann aber gegangen. Im Wissen, dass Kopaka nach Tahu sehen wollte, hatte er beschlossen nach dem einzigen der noch übrig blieb, nämlich Lewa, zu sehen. Onua geht weiter, entdeckt auf seinem Weg einige Bohrok und muss sich eingestehen, dass er sich ernsthafte Sorgen um Lewa macht. Er denkt darüber nach, dass das Auftrennen eine schlechte Idee gewesen war. Er benutzt die Macht der Kanohi Kakama um schneller nach Le-Koro zu gelangen. In der Nähe des Dorfes angelangt bemerkt er die Verwüstung und einige Säurepfützen, aufgrund derer er auf einen Lehvak-Schwarm schließt. Plötzlich findet er Lewas Kanohi Miru auf dem Boden und weiß sofort, dass Lewa in großer Gefahr ist. vorsichtig macht er sich auf die Suche und hofft das er Lewa schnell findet. Plötzlich taucht der bessesene Krana Lewa auf und ruft ihm zu, es sei wohl kaum so einfach. Onua dreht sich um und wird von einem mächtigen Windstoß erfasst. Kapitel 12: Friend and Foe Onua erkennt geschockt, dass Lewa eine Krana trägt und überlegt sich wie er sie ihm entreißen kann und ihn wieder in sein altes Selbst verwandeln kann. Er kommt auf die Idee einen Tunnel zu graben. Doch Krana Lewa sagt ihm, obwohl Onua den Gedanken nicht laut ausgesprochen hatte, dass das aussichtslos sei. Er eröffnet dem ganz überraschten Onua, dass er als Bohrokschwarmanführer eine Krana Za trage, mit der er die Kunst der Telepathie beherrsche. Onua überdenkt all siene Möglichkeiten und kommt zum Schluss das seine einzige Chance ist an den echten Lewa zu appelieren. Da dringt genau dieser Lewa zu Onua durch und warnt ihn, dass er sich nicht mehr länger zurückhalten könne und ihn die Krana bald vollständig übermannen werde. Onua überlegt kurz, ob er es auf einen Kampf ankommen lassen soll, kommt dann aber zu dem Schluss, dass er weiterhin an den echten Lewa appelieren muss. Er sieht im in die Augen und spricht bedeutsame Worte. Er erinnert Lewa an seine Pflichten und appeliert an seine Gefühle. Dann wartet er ab. Kapitel 13: The Nest Nachdem Kopaka Tahu das Bohrok-Nest gezeigt hat, gehen die beiden zum verabredeten Treffpunkt der Toa. Tahu hatte sich nur schwer umstimmen lassen, nicht gleich das Nest zu stürmen. Er ist sich immer noch nicht sicher ob nicht jede Sekunde zählt, solange die Bohrok die Insel verwüsten. Sie kommen an einen vereisten Felsen, denn Tahu voller Wut auf die Kohrak mit einem mächtigen Feuerstrahl wieder auftaut. Kopaka hält dies jedoch für eine Energieverschwendung und die beiden Toa geraten in Streit. Bevor es zur Eskalation kommt, tauchen jedoch Gali und Pohatu auf und berichten ihnen, dass sie einen Tahnok-Schwarm besiegen konnten. Daraufhin erzählt Tahu ihnen vom Bohrok-Nest. Geschockt erkennen die vier Toa, dass die Bohrok aus der Insel selbst kommen, was natürlich die Frage aufwirft, warum sie ihr eigenes Heimatland zerstören. Tahu sagt, dass das keine Rolle spielt und sie so schnell wie möglich handeln müssen. Gerade als die Toa beschließen einen Suchtrupp nach Onua und Lewa auszusenden tauchen die beiden noch fehlenden Toa auf. Gali erkennt, dass sich Lewa komisch verhält und so klärt er sie über die Geschehnisse in Le-Koro auf und berichtet traurig, dass das Dorf zerstört wurde. Dann erzählt er vom unfreiwilligen Hinterhalt der Le-Matoraner und von seiner Zeit als Sklave der Krana. Tahu überlegt, ob sie Lewa noch trauen können, oder ob er immer noch unter dem Einfluss des Schwarms steht. Andere Toa haben ähnliche Gedanken. Nur Onua ist noch entspannt und teilt den anderen Toa mit, dass Lewa sich letztendlich selbst befreien konnte. Die anderen Toa beruhigen sich wieder, nur Tahu hält seinen Verdacht immer noch aufrecht. Nun ist es an der Zeit, dass auch Lewa und Onua vom Nest erfahren. Die Toa bemerken, dass sie bereits genug Krana gesammelt haben. Lewa schaudert beim Anblick der Krana doch Gali und Pohatu beruhigen ihn. Tahu schlägt vor so schnell wie möglichkeit die Krana ins Nest zu bringen und die Schwärme zu stoppen, doch die anderen Toa bremsen ihn, da sie keine Ahnung haben ,was sie wirklich mit den Krana anstellen sollen. Plötzlich sagt Lewa, dass die Schwärme von Makuta kommen, obwohl er er sich nicht erklären kann, warum er dies weiß. Tahu ruft plötzlich, dass die Krana wohl einige Informationen auf Lewas Gehirn übertragen hat. Dann machen sich die Toa auf den Weg, Pohatus Vorschlag zuerst die Turaga zu versammeln stößt auf keine Zustimmung. Vor allem bei Lewa. Da fragt sich Tahu wieder, ob Lewa immer noch besessen ist und sie in eine vom Schwarm geplante Falle lockt. Doch er erkennt, dass er keine andere Wahl hat, als ihm zu vertrauen, ob es ihn gefällt oder nicht. Auf dem Weg wirft Lewa ein, dass sie Krana ein Mission haben und nicht die Bohrok, sondern sie die wahren Feinde sind. Die Toa setzten ihren Weg fort. Kapitel 14: The Challenge Die Toa klettern ins Bohroknest und versuchen Kämpfe mit hinausströmenden Bohrok zu vermeiden, was jedoch nicht immer gelingt. Tiefer unten in der Finsternis, bittet Tahu Onua ein Auge auf Lewa zu haben, weil er sich immer noch nicht sicher ist, ob die Krana Spuren in Lewas Geist hinterlassen hat. Einige Zeit später ruft Pohatu plötzlich, dass die Tunnelwand weder von einem Matoraner noch von einem Bohrok gegraben wurde und die Toa erkennen, dass etwas Seltsames im Gange ist. Dann bemerkt Tahu eine Öffnung im Boden und klettert hinab um der Sache nachzugehen. Ohne Vorwarnung schließt sich die Öffnung und Tahu ist von den anderen abgeschnitten. Erschrocken teilt Onua den anderen mit, dass Tahu gefangen ist. Da erkennt Pohatu dass nicht Tahu sondern sie die Gefangenen sind, da die Wand nun ihren Weg blockiert. Erfolglos versuchen die Toa die Wand zu durchbrechen, doch selbst Onua und Pohatu scheitern am Versuch den Weg zu räumen. Lewa wundert sich, dass es selbst ohne Tahus leuchtendes Schwert hell im Tunnel ist. Plötzlich ruft Kopaka, dass sich geschmolzene Lava nähert. Gali versucht verzweifelt, den heranrasenden Feuerball einzudämmen, befürchtet aber zu scheitern. Kopaka erkennt ihre Besorgnis und friert die Lava ein. Er betont jedoch, dass sein Eis die Lava nur für kurze Zeit aufhalten kann. S. 71-Fortsetzung folgt... Charaktere *Toa, später Toa Nuva (Tahu, Lewa, Onua, Pohatu, Kopaka und Gali) *Bohrok *Bohrok-Va *verschiedene Matoraner *Turaga (nur Vakama, Onewa, Whenua und Matau) *Die Bahragzwillinge (Cahdok und Gahdok) *Makuta (nur erwähnt) *Mata Nui (nur erwähnt)